DnM: The Darkness Within
by Yimjeric
Summary: With no one to turn to, he turns to the only person who was available; the darkness within him. Yusei POV. Rated M for suicide and dark themes. 2nd story in the DnM series.


**The Darkness Within**

Foreign words used:

**Baka**: Japanese. Closest word in english would be **idiot**.

**Aibo**: Japanese. Closest word in english would be **partner**.

* * *

It's over; she rejected me.

"Well," a soft whisper entered my ears. "Isn't she such a bitc-"

"Don't call her that." I stated affirmatively. "She isn't one." I turned around to face the whispering voice and looked him in the eye to bring across my point.

He looked exactly liked me, the same crab-like hair, the same criminal mark on my left cheek. His clothes were of darker color, and his white pupils were pure black to reflect that he was my darker personality.

"Oh, but that's what she called herself after all, a stupid fuc-" he stood with that superiority complex of his, his hands behind his back.

"Enough. I would not let you insult her any further." I grew angrier at each passing moment facing him.

"Why, for that stupid 'duelist honor' of yours?" He made the air quotes in the air for added effect while rolling his eyes. "Baka! Wasn't this same 'honor' that had crippled you from chasing her the first time; how you would not go after her because someone else was actively chasing her?" He finished his question with a smirk on his face. I cringe at the question, because I was utterly guilty.

He let out a manic laugh, "Haha! Very well; I shall appeal to your so called 'honor'. " Waving his hand for dramatic effect, "That… **woman** has dumped you." His emphasize on the word 'woman'.

"What do you want? How did you manifest yourself anyway? I thought I locked you away for good. " I folded my arms, weary of his tricks and deceit.

He let off another manic laugh, "Haha! Baka! Baka! Isn't it so obvious?! That moment when she tries to dump you in the nicest way possible the walls surrounding me cracked along with it. But that wasn't enough; the real kick in the balls was when she told you to stop chasing her and then you pushed her too far with your dumb questions and then she summarily executed you like a dying dog and told you that she didn't want to be with you. Oh wait! There's more! When you decided to find out how that woman was from her best friend, that blunder of a reporter told you that you were too possessive, that that woman didn't belong to you, and then she linked you to an article on the 'ten reasons why woman rejected man' and promptly told you to read the last one: She's just not attracted to you. By then, the chains that have held me in my prison just magically came off, and I walked away like a free man after two, long, years." As he spoke, he drew closer and closer to me, until he only needed to whisper into my ears on how he had escaped.

"Oh, it hurts? Doesn't it? When she exposed you piece by piece while trying to reject you, exploited your honesty to turn the situation into her advantage. What was the opening move? The depressed one? How she thought that you had fallen in love with her because you both shared a period of depression? Oh, I could hear your screams echo in my chamber how the depression had made you feel closer to her but it wasn't what made you fall in love with her. That it was her imperfection that made you smitten with her. But that 'honor' of yours forbade you from voicing out because you didn't want to interrupt her. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" He let off once more his annoying laugh.

"When you asked her whether you could continue to chase her, she replied that there was no guarantee. You took in **all **the hope from that one sentence to hold me down, believing that you could still continue to fight to be together but when she messaged you to stop it was a stab from the back, the betrayal of your trust when you desperately hold on to her words earlier." He continued on still with that smirk face of his, sitting down on a chair.

"She didn't want to lie anymore and drag on this farce… She did what was needed to be done…" I picked him up by his jacket, countering back.

"No, no, no, no. Those are the words you tell yourself but you don't believe in it of course. What you actually feel is hurt beyond anything you have ever felt before. You struggle with the reason she gave you, that she just didn't have any feelings for you. You had wanted to so badly tell her how loving someone was a choice, that you had witness the act of choosing to love someone but you respected her opinion too much, that she won't be able to be convinced by you because she had her own mind set, your 'honor' blinding you again. One of the things that made you fall in love with her has betrayed you as well. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" He slapped my hands away and sat back down, continue his assault on me. "Speaking of betrayal, where are your dear friends now? Where are they when you need them the most? Why are you so lonely that I'm the only one you're talking too?"

"They're busy; they have more important things to take care off." I retorted back while taking steps back because I knew I was lying to myself now.

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! You're such a terrible liar Aibo." He shakes his head slowly. "Those are excuses you tell yourself to justify that you NEVER had any friends! That you have always been alone. Lonely."

"NO! It's not like that! I…" I looked frantically from left to right, struggling to come up with a reason.

"So where are they? Is there anyone who would come to your aid voluntary or do you have to crawl to them like a dog and **beg **for help?" I slumped to the ground, as he finished his sentence, because I had nothing to say back, he was right. I am alone.

"But that's not the end of it now, isn't it?" He rose up from his chair and slowly approached me. "That woman once asked you why you said you were lonely? Telling you that you weren't. Isn't that the **biggest** of irony that **she **would be the **first **to abandon you? AHAHAHAHA!" Tears begin to form as he laughed manically at my situation.

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP. YOU ARE HURTING ME!" I screamed in defiance, letting my emotions run rampart.

"Me? I am not hurting you. I am trying to make you accept reality; it is **she **that is hurting you. That bitc-" I materialize a handgun and pointed directly at my dark persona.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CALL HER THAT! STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Streams of tears flowed down as I struggled to maintain the handgun.

"Why? You treated her like a goddess. You worshiped her as your future, your happiness, the one that you gave your heart to. Why do this to someone who has hurt you in every possible way? You have lost, completely lost; all your time and effort meant nothing to her except a simple 'thank you'. She doesn't even treat you like a friend. You're practically her slave, when has she called for you? All this while it has only been your one-sided love and the sad thing is you willingly let her exploit you, because it's been so long since you felt happiness. Even now, you still care for her like a fool, hoping she will stop blaming herself for everything. Has she showed any concern back? None; none at all." For once, he had shown me sympathy. He stretched out his hand, offering it to me. "Let me take away that pain from you."

"No. No, you would hurt her, I won't allow it." I placed the gun to my temple, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I awoke, back in reality. Extremely lethargic even after I just slept; ever since the rejection I had felt like this. I didn't want to move at all, I just wanting the time to pass, the feelings of depression to heal with time. I caught eyes on a rope on the table and I immediately faced the other side of my bed, I had enough problems on my hands.

"I'm still here." I recoiled in horror as I hear the all familiar voice of my dark side. I screamed, pressing my whole body together into a ball, and just replayed the scene of me shooting myself in the head, the image of the rope sometimes making its way in between the shots; hoping to numb the agony. All this while, I could hear the sounds of his manic laugh, chanting 'baka', 'fool', 'loser', over and over again.

Someone… anyone… help me… Aki…

* * *

Ah ah (finger wagging), He may be done but I'm not done here.

**Little monster**, yes you.** You know who you are.** Yes, it's finally a pleasure to meet you. Now where are my manners, let me introduce myself, my name is Mono; the darker side of this loser that you have rejected. With his broken state of mind now I have been tasked with maintaining his sanity, or what's left of it. AHAHAHAHA!

I would like to thank you for releasing me from my prison; after all, you are the very keys that locked me up in the first place so how very kind of you to release me like that. Now by normal standards I would have already begun to torture you in any way I see fit since you, like him, practically love being mistreated and paying for your crimes but alas, I have to 'honor' my agreement with this fool. Besides, I have to maintain the reputation of all individuals that have been spawned from The Darkness; can't let some self-righteous ego manic do whatever he wants just because of his silly childish revenge. We have our own ethics to follow you know.

I guess you're just his karma for all the sins that he has committed, finding happiness and letting the happiness reject him; the ultimate punishment. Just because you have done terrible things in your past doesn't mean he hasn't. I love how you keep insisting that you're not worthy of him when really it's the other way around. It made everything hurt twice as much! How very shrewd of you. It's kind of fitting really, since you keep calling yourself a bitch. Karma really is a bitch.

I don't hate you by the way. Don't get me wrong, my reasons are vastly differently from this baka's "I love you" crap, you have done nothing to me and I have done nothing to you. I'll like to keep it that way.

But really, the real reason why I am not punishing you is really that cute little monster in you. It's so rare to find a kindling spirit from The Darkness. I feel kind of lonely myself actually and have always wondered how other personas would be like. Since you effectively gave my Aibo hell on earth and I have to baby-sit for him, I think I should have some kind of repayment.

I look forward to see you, **little monster**. AHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Things just didn't work out.**

**Don't blame yourself for what has happen.**

**I am sorry for all the hurt I've caused you.**

**Be happy.**

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


End file.
